Nagini
by Reddishblood
Summary: Akhir tahun 1946 memberikan banyak hal kepada Tom Riddle. Sebuah buku milik 'Hermione Jean Granger' dan bertemu seorang gadis yang mengaku bernama Nagini. Tom tak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan gadis itu adalah alasan mengapa dia memberikan nama yang menurutnya konyol kepada pengikut paling setianya kelak / ToMione, Time Travel and Happy Birthday Tom!


Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Nagini (c) Reddishblood

**Note : **SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE ! Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk merayakan ulang tahun kakakku tercinta yang satu itu hahaha. Meski terlambat karena banyak hal, yah— setidaknya aku mempublishnya.

**Warning : **Time Travel, OOC, Epilog yang berbeda serta sistem Time-Turner yang berbeda.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**27 Desember 2000.**

'Sial!'

Gadis berumur dua puluh tahun itu terus berjalan cepat di antara keramaian Diagon Alley, terkadang dia menabrak beberapa penyihir yang berada tepat di depannya dan segera berlalu tanpa meminta maaf. Rambut cokelat terangnya bergerak liar mengikuti langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat hingga kini dia berlari di jalanan sesak itu.

Beberapa penyihir mulai memperhatikannya dan meneriakinya ketika dia menyenggol badan mereka atau menjatuhkan barang belanjaan mereka ke atas tanah, tapi gadis itu tetap berlari bagai tak ada hari esok.

Kedua mata cokelat madunya terpaku ke depan, berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari pertokoan rumit ini dan tentu saja, terbebas dari kejaran para auror yang tengah memburunya. Meski dia tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang sampai saat ini, dia tahu bahwa beberapa penyihir terlatih itu tengah mengikutinya beberapa meter di belakang.

Sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang penjahat. Sama sekali bukan, bahkan dunia sihir mengenalnya sebagai pahlawan besar bersama dua orang sahabat laki-lakinya. Namun karena sebuah keputusan yang dibuat oleh ketua Departemen Misteri dari Kementerian Sihir tadi pagi, dia kini berubah menjadi seorang buronan.

Dia tidak membunuh orang dan dia tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan dunia atau apapun itu. Yang dia lakukan hanya satu, melindungi barang berharga yang berguna bagi dunia sihir— well sebut saja itu Time-Turner.

Ketua Departemen Misteri menginginkan benda ini dan berniat menghancurkannya dengan alasan benda ini dapat menjadi ancaman masa depan, pengubahan waktu dan semacamnnya adalah perbuatan ilegal yang bisa membahayakan dunia sihir. Oke, dia akui itu. Tapi saat ini benda itu tidak berada di tangan orang yang salah dan dia tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan Time-Turner sebaik-baiknya.

Kenapa mereka tak bisa mempercayainya dan memberikan sedikit waktu? Selain dia merasa tidak rela benda ini dihancurkan, gadis itu tengah melakukan penelitian terhadap Time-Turner dan berniat untuk membuat sebuah buku pribadi mengenai benda itu.

Dan sekarang, dia bagaikan perampok atas barang miliknya sendiri. Oke, dunia memang kejam.

Kedua kakinya segera bergerak lebih cepat ketika dia melihat papan penunjuk jalan menuju Knockturn Alley. Dia berbelok dan terus berlari di dalam jalanan yang mulai menyempit itu dan tak memperdulikan perubahan ekstrim pada sekelilingnya.

Dia tak peduli dengan tengkorak-tengkorak yang terpajang di etalase toko-toko 'hitam' atau botol-botol berisikan puluhan mata yang memandangimu setiap saat. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini adalah bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari kondisi mendebarkan ini dan berlindung di suatu tempat untuk sementara. Dia tidak mungkin ber-apparate di Diagon Alley dan satu-satunya jalan yaitu memakai jaringan floo. Oke, kalaupun dia berlari dan mencapai tempat floo itu, kementerian sihir pasti bisa melacaknya dengan mudah.

Andai dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah semua ini.

Tunggu— Dia bisa!

Gadis itu berhenti berlari, dia meraih Time-Turner yang menghiasi lehernya dan memikirkan berapa putaran yang harus dia lakukan untuk mencapai waktu yang pas. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bersiap memutar benda kecil itu sementara suara langkah kaki beberapa orang mulai terdengar sangat jelas di dekatnya.

"Stupefy!"

(===)

**27 Desember 1946**

Seorang pria tengah menelusuri jalanan Diagon Alley yang masih dihiasi oleh salju dan pernak-pernik natal. Lampu-lampu dengan berbagai macam warna, kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang dan tatapan beberapa wanita yang sempat meliriknya saat berjalan melewatinya.

Dia benci keadaan ini. Sewaktu-waktu beberapa penyihir bisa menyenggolnya atau menyentuhnya saat berdesakan di jalan yang ramai ini. Meski mereka tak sengaja, tapi dia tak mau disentuh oleh siapapun juga. Mungkin saja di antara sekian banyak penyihir di sekitarnya, ada Muggle-born atau lebih parahnya hanya Muggle. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pria itu ingin muntah.

Muggle adalah hal yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini. Karena mahkluk itu, ibunya yang bodoh menjadi semakin bodoh dengan meninggalkan keluarganya dan melahirkan anak Half-blood lalu memilih untuk bunuh diri. Ayahnya yang seorang Muggle juga tak mau mengakuinya dan tak bertanggung jawab. Lalu semuanya menjadi lengkap ketika dia tumbuh di panti asuhan dengan anak-anak Muggle kurang ajar tak tahu diri yang selalu menganggapnya monster. Hidup sebagai Tom Marvolo Riddle memang menyusahkan, tapi toh dia sedang dalam proses menuju kebahagiaan. Kekuatan dan Hidup abadi. Setelah mendapatkan _diadem_ Rowena Ravenclaw, _locket_ Salazar Slytherin dan gelas Helga Hufflepuff, semuanya tinggal selangkah lagi menuju impiannya.

Hari ini dia akan mengundurkan diri dari Borgin and Burkes dan mulai berkelana untuk menemukan hal baru atau sebut saja Ilmu hitam. Kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana cokelat tua melangkah perlahan menuju area Knockturn Alley. Menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil yang sangat dihapalnya dan sesekali melihat ke etalase toko yang dilewatinya.

'Tak ada benda menarik.'

Kedua matanya beralih dari etalase toko yang ada dan memperhatikan jalanan yang cenderung lebih gelap dan suram dibandingkan Diagon Alley, beberapa penyihir melihatnya dan ada yang berbaik hati menyapanya mengingat dia sering berada di daerah ini sedangkan Tom hanya bisa tersenyum tipis untuk menjaga image-nya sebagai pemuda baik-baik.

Setelah melewati toko kecil yang tak memiliki papan nama, dia berbelok dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia menuruni beberapa anak tangga yang ada.

Seseorang tengah berbaring tengkurap di atas jalan kecil, tepat di depannya. Dia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan melihat sekitar. Jalan ini memang jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang karena ini hanya sebuah lorong di antara dua toko yang tak terkenal. Jadi wajar saja kalau orang ini yang entah siapa belum ditemukan oleh siapapun.

Tom berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri di dekatnya. Dia mengamati sosok itu dari mantelnya yang aneh dan rambut ikal berwarna cokelat yang begitu lebat. Bisa dipastikan bahwa ini adalah seorang gadis dan apa yang telah terjadi hingga gadis ini terbaring di tengah jalan Knockturn Alley saat musim dingin?

Well, apa pedulinya? Tom merapatkan jubahnya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan gadis itu. Dia bukanlah orang baik yang akan menolong seseorang bagaikan malaikat atau mungkin seperti mantan guru Transfigurasinya, Albus Dumbledore.

Tanpa menoleh kedua kali dia tetap berjalan menuju Borgin and Burkes yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi setelah berbelok ke kiri. Kedua bola mata cokelat kehitamannya sudah melihat sosok Burkes yang tengah membuka pintu toko dengan beberapa pasokan barang baru di tangan kirinya bahkan bunyi lonceng tanda masuk mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Tom.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia berada di depan pintu toko itu. Tanpa ragu dia mendorong pintu masuk dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang di— oh, rupanya kau Tom." Burkes tersenyum lebar ketika karyawan kesayangannya atau lebih tepatnya karyawan satu-satunya itu berjalan mendekatinya, "kukira aku meliburkanmu hari ini. Aku tidak membuka toko sampai pergantian tahun."

"Aku kemari untuk mengundurkan diri."

Burkes segera menghentikan kegiatan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam kantong ketika Tom membalas perkataannya. Dia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang telah menarik banyak pelanggan ke tokonya khususnya wanita dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak puas bekerja di sini?"

"Tidak, aku berencana untuk berkelana ke luar negeri."

Tom menyadari bahwa Burkes menghela nafas kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti. "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk keluar dari tempat ini." Tawa hambar mulai keluar dari pria itu, dia melipat kantong belanjaannya setelah semua barang selesai terpajang di atas meja dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mantelnya. "Aku menemukan ini dalam perjalanan menuju toko. Aku rasa kau akan menyukainya."

Burkes menaruh sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah buku di atas meja. Buku itu terlihat lumayan tebal dan sedikit unik, mungkin itu adalah sebuah memo. "Kau memberikan ini padaku?"

Tom melirik Burkes dari kedua ujung matanya, dia berjalan mendekati meja dan menyentuh sampul buku itu. Terbuat dari kulit imitasi tapi terlihat bersih dan tidak kusam. Tom yakin bahwa ini adalah barang Muggle.

"Yeah, aku sudah melihat isinya dan sepertinya pemilik buku itu senang berfantasi."

"Berfantasi?"

Burkes mengangguk singkat, "dia membicarakan soal kembali ke masa lalu, merubah masa depan dan alat yang disebut Time-Turner." Sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulut pria berambut _Brunette_ itu. "Aku sudah melihat semua barang sihir dari yang legal sampai ilegal di dunia ini dan aku tidak pernah mendengar benda yang disebut Time-Turner. Mungkin pemilik buku ini adalah seorang ilmuwan."

Tom membuka buku itu dan membaca halaman pertama.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Terdengar seperti nama perempuan." Burkes mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli dan kembali berkutat dengan barang dagangannya. Sementara Tom masih terpaku dengan halaman pertama buku itu yang menuliskan sebuah nama pemiliknya. Dari marganya, Tom yakin bahwa Hermione ini adalah seorang Muggle atau penyihir Muggle-born. Bisa saja Hermione adalah seorang Muggle yang frustasi dan melakukan penelitian untuk mengubah masa lalunya yang kelam. Ya, mengingat dunia Muggle sedang dilanda peperangan idiot yang menghabiskan waktu.

"Terima kasih atas bukunya," ucap Tom berbasa-basi. Dia menutup buku itu dan memasukannya ke dalam jubahnya. Tidak ada salahnya membaca sesuatu yang gila sebagai hiburan bukan?

"Anggap saja itu hadiah natal dan hadiah ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi."

Tom tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Burkes dia segera meninggalkan toko itu. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membanting pintu toko Burkes atau melemparkan beberapa kutukan kepada pria itu karena telah mengingatkannya hal yang tak penting.

Natal dan ulang tahunnya. Mungkin ucapan natal masih bisa dimaafkan, tapi tidak untuk mengingatkan hari dimana dia dilahirkan sebagai seorang Riddle, penyihir Half-blood. Sambil menahan rasa kesalnya, dia kembali melewati jalan yang sama dan tiba di lorong yang sama ketika dia menemukan seorang gadis beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun kali ini gadis itu tak lagi terbaring di atas jalan, justru jalan itu sudah kembali bersih dan lenggang. Hanya ada dirinya sendirian di lorong dan suara gesekan sepatunya menggema menandakan Tom kembali berjalan.

'Mungkin dia sudah ditemukan oleh seseorang.'

(===)

**28 Desember 1946.**

Tom keluar dari penginapannya dan merapatkan syal berwarna hijau tua miliknya sembari melihat keadaan sekitar. Jalanan kota London masih saja ramai dengan beberapa kendaraan baru temuan mereka dan kereta kuda yang melintas di pinggiran jalan.

Langit masih berwarna kelabu meski butiran-butiran salju telah berhenti menghujani permukaan kota. Setidaknya trotoar sudah bebas dari tumpukan salju yang bisa memenuhi celana dan sepatumu. Perlahan sembari menjaga jarak dari pejalan kaki lainnya, Tom berjalan menuju Leaky Cauldron yang terletak satu blok dari posisi awalnya.

Hari ini dia ingin berbelanja kebutuhannya untuk berpergian jauh dan tentu saja, makan siang. Meski dia adalah orang yang jahat— mungkin, dia tetaplah penyihir biasa yang membutuhkan makanan.

Tanpa berniat untuk berlama-lama di kota Muggle, Tom menggapai pintu masuk Leaky Cauldron ketika dia tiba di depannya. Dia berjalan memasuki Pub itu dan menghiraukan pandangan pria-pria tua yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan minuman beralkohol. Diliriknya seorang pria yang tengah duduk di samping pintu menuju Diagon Alley dan membuka pintu itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Dalam sekejap mata Diagon Alley ada di depan mata pemuda itu. Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah jubah muncul dari udara kosong. Berterima kasihlah kepada nilai 'O' yang selalu dia dapatkan dalam pelajaran Transfigurasi meski gurunya luar biasa menyebalkan.

Dengan cepat Tom memakainya dan merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam jubahnya. Dia meraba permukaan jubah yang telah membalut tubuh tegapnya dan segera tersadar bahwa itu adalah buku yang diberikan oleh mantan bos nya kemarin.

Dia ingat bahwa kemarin dia tidak membaca atau membuka buku itu sama sekali dan memilih untuk tidur lebih cepat. Mungkin dia bisa membacanya saat makan siang nanti.

Tom mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi, berjalan di sepanjang Diagon Alley yang masih saja dipenuhi oleh banyak penyihir. Mereka menyerbu bermacam toko dan berburu potongan harga sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh para Muggle. Salah satunya toko dengan papan nama Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, toko itu terlihat sangat penuh dan Tom mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Dia melirik toko lainnya yang menjual tenda dan bermacam benda-benda _travelling_, well sama saja. Sepertinya memilih untuk menunggu sambil mengisi perutnya di salah satu restoran adalah keputusan yang baik untuk saat ini.

Tom memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti kedai kopi yang nyaman. Satu set meja bundar beserta dua kursi putih di bawah payung besar berwarna hijau menghiasi tempat itu dan tidak terlalu ramai seperti toko-toko tadi.

Mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman dan membuka menu yang ada di atas meja, sebuah memo kecil beserta pena bulu bergerak menuju mejanya dan melayang di depannya bersiap untuk mencatat pesanannya. Setelah beberapa detik, Tom memutuskan untuk memesan kopi tanpa gula kesukaannya dan sandiwch tuna yang tidak teralu besar.

Dia menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di kursinya dan melihat memo itu pergi menjauhinya menuju dapur yang terletak paling dalam. Bosan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain melihat para penyihir berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, Tom mengambil buku memo yang berniat dia baca tadi.

Dikeluarkannya buku itu dari dalam jubahnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia membuka buku itu dan kembali membaca halaman pertama yang berisi nama 'Hermione Jean Granger' yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi. Tom membalik halaman pertama dan membaca halaman kedua dalam diam.

Di halaman kedua itu berisi mengenai penjelasan dan hukum-hukum mengenai Departemen Misteri beserta hal-hal yang diselidiki oleh para anggotanya. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa pemilik buku ini sangat mengetahui Departemen Misteri dari Kementerian Sihir. Mungkin Hermione Jean Granger ini adalah salah satu anggota Kementerian Sihir atau bahkan seorang _Unspeakable_.

Dia membalik halaman kedua menuju halaman tiga dan sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

'Time-Turner.'

Sebuah benda sihir yang hanya ada satu di dunia, tak diketahui siapa pembuatnya namun benda ini awalnya dimiliki oleh Minerva Mcgonagall. Siapa itu Minerva Mcgonagall? Apakah dia penyihir yang hebat? Kenapa Tom tak pernah mendengar namanya selama ini?

Dia berhenti membaca sejenak ketika pesanannya telah datang dengan cara sihir, melayang sendiri tanpa dibawa oleh siapapun. Setelah kopi dan sandwich-nya telah tertata rapi di atas meja, dia kembali membaca buku yang ada di depannya.

Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan Time-Turner ini sebagai Horcrux-nya.

Kedua mata kelam Tom bergerak menelusuri tiap kalimat yang ada di permukaan buku itu dan tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah tampannya. Benda ini berfungsi untuk membawa sang pemakai ke masa lampau dan belum diketahui efek samping dari pemakaian berlebihan. Beberapa penyihir seperti Barty Crouch Junior, Percy Weasley dan Bill Weasley menggunakan benda ini untuk mendapatkan dua belas OWLs.

Huh? Crouch dan Weasley? Tom tahu nama keluarga itu, tapi setahunya tidak ada yang bernama Barty di dalam keluarga Crouch serta Percy dan Bill di dalam keluarga Weasley. Apa buku ini hanya mengada-ada saja? Mungkin benar kata Burkes bahwa pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang suka berkhayal.

Tom meraih cangkirnya dan meneguk kopi hangatnya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekitar. Para penyihir belum berhenti memenuhi beberapa sudut jalan meski setengah jam telah berlalu. Tak bisakah Tom membunuh mereka satu-satu supaya tak mengerumuni Diagon Alley bagaikan semut?

Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong sandwich yang ada di dekatnya. Digigtnya perlahan ketika sandwich itu menyentuh mulutnya dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar Diagon Alley.

Tak lama, kedua matanya agak menyipit ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan _dejavu_. Tak jauh darinya, terlihat seorang sosok dengan mantel yang sama dan rambut khas yang dia lihat kemarin. Dia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah gadis yang dia temukan saat berjalan menuju Borgin and Burkes waktu itu.

Saat ini sosok itu tengah membelakanginya dan terlihat berdiri di pinggiran jalan dalam diam. Berulang kali gadis itu melihat ke bawah dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seakan tengah mencari barangnya yang terjatuh. Apa gadis itu kehilangan sesuatu? Mungkin dompetnya dicuri waktu dia berbaring di atas jalanan kemarin, itu sangat wajar.

Tom terus memperhatikannya hingga gadis itu mendongak dan sepertinya mendengus kesal. Dia berbalik dengan cepat membuat kedua bola mata Tom bertemu dengan kedua bola mata cokelat madu miliknya. Mereka saling memandang selama beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Tom memutuskan untuk tersenyum ke arahnya.

Gadis itu segera mengerutkan dahinya dan mundur selangkah. Sepertinya dia sedang salah tingkah karena Tom memberikan sebuah senyuman yang mampu meluluhkan hati wanita manapun. Tak beberapa lama, gadis itu segera berbalik menuju arah berlawanan dan menjauh dari tempat Tom tanpa melihat pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Tom meraih cangkirnya lagi, merasakan pahitnya kopi miliknya dan menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya. Biasanya para wanita akan menghampirinya bila dia sudah memberikan sebuah senyuman saat tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya, tapi gadis ini malah terlihat takut dan segera berlari seperti dikejar Troll.

'Gadis yang aneh.'

(===)

'Sial! Sial! Sial!'

Hermione menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di depannya hingga benda keras itu mendarat di dalam tumpukan salju di dekatnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menjatuhkan catatan berharganya mengenai penelitiannya itu di tempat ini?

Oke, mungkin dia bisa menggunakan Time-Turner nya lagi untuk kembali satu hari yang lalu dimana dia terbaring tak berdaya di lorong gelap Knockturn Alley dan melihat siapa yang telah mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh itu. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak berada di Knockturn Alley abad dua puluhan, dia terdampar bagaikan ikan paus di jaman empat puluhan! Time-Turner nya sudah mencapai limit dan dia harus menunggu hingga pasir itu kembali utuh di sisi yang berbeda.

Well, dia bisa saja memaksa agar pasir itu cepat berpindah dengan memutarnya ke depan berkali-kali. Namun itu berarti dia harus kembali ke masa depan dan membuang waktu begitu banyak hingga mungkin seseorang telah membacanya.

Bagaimana kalau seseorang telah membacanya? Bagaimana kalau seseorang tahu mengenai Time-Turner dan itu membuat masa depan berubah drastis?

Merlin! Sekarang dia mengerti mengapa ketua Departemen Misteri benar-benar ingin menghancurkan benda ini.

Saat ini dia tengah menelusuri jalanan Diagon Alley yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Baik di jamannya maupun di jaman ini, ternyata Diagon Alley selalu ramai terutama di akhir tahun.

Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat pusing dan bahkan dia merasakan hawa panas menyebar di dalam tubuhnya karena berlari ke sana kemari demi mencari buku pribadinya itu. Dia bersandar sejenak di dinding batu bata sebuah toko dan menghirup udara dingin siang itu dalam-dalam.

Ini semua karena seorang Auror melemparkan mantera Stupefy ke arahnya dan mengenai Time-Turner miliknya. Seharusnya dia hanya memutar benda itu lima kali ke belakang dan karena serangan itu, Time-Turner miliknya berputar entah berapa kali dengan cepat.

Semuanya bergerak sangat cepat membuatnya jatuh pingsan dan terbangun di tempat yang sama namun di waktu yang sangat berbeda. Untung saja tidak ada satupun orang yang mengira dia orang gila atau sejenisnya dan membawanya ke tempat aneh.

Bicara soal aneh, pria yang beberapa menit lalu dilihatnya benar-benar aneh. Dia akui bahwa pria itu tampan, bahkan Hermione belum pernah melihat pria setampan itu sejak lahir. Rambut hitam, mata yang kelam, hidung yang mancung, garis wajah yang tegas, alis yang tajam dan bibir tipis melengkung memberikan senyuman manis. Oke, sepertinya semua itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi saat menatap matanya tadi, entah mengapa perasaan takut menghampirinya. Mata kelam itu berbeda dari mata abu-abu Draco atau mata gelap temannya yang lain. Mata itu penuh akan intimidasi, kepercayaan diri tinggi dan aura yang mengingatkan Hermione saat dia bertemu dengan—

Voldemort.

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu tadi adalah Voldemort? Menurut koran yang dia temukan tadi pagi, hari ini adalah tanggal 28 Desember 1946. Harry pernah bercerita bahwa Voldemort bekerja di sebuah toko setelah lulus dari Hogwarts di tahun 1945. Dan Harry menambahkan bahwa Voldemort lebih tampan darinya. Well, Hermione akui informasi itu sedikit tidak penting.

Tapi, dari sekian ribu penyihir di dunia ini dan beratus-ratus penyihir yang mengerumuni Diagon Alley. Kenapa harus Voldemort? Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti berpikir teralu berlebihan, pria tadi mungkin hanya seorang penyihir biasa yang sedang berbelanja di pertokoan ini.

Kembali ke masalah utama, hilangnya buku penting yang berisi informasi mengenai Time-Turner. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari?

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan berjalan mengikut tanda menuju Knockturn Alley. Mungkin dia harus mencari lebih teliti di tempat awal.

Dia berbelok dan menuruni tanga-tangga kecil menuju lorong yang dia tiduri tadi malam. Melihat ke sekeliling, memeriksa setiap sudut atau mungkin di antara bolongan-bolongan dinding bata yang ada.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu Miss?"

Badan Hermione membeku saat seseorang menyapanya. Dari suaranya yang terdengar sopan dan merdu, sepertinya penyapanya bukanlah penyihir jahat. Perlahan Hermione berbalik untuk menghadap orang itu. Dia memasang wajah setenang mungkin dan mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke kantong mantelnya agar dia bisa menggapai tongkatnya dengan cepat.

Ah, apa ini takdir? Sekarang tepat di hadapannya tengah berdiri seorang pria yang memberikan sebuah senyuman kepadanya belasan menit yang lalu. Pria itu tersenyum sopan dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya, aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Ah.." Pria itu mengangguk singkat masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu? Aku pernah bekerja di sini dan menghapal jalanan ini. Lagipula, berbahaya bila seorang wanita berjalan sendirian."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Tentu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau adalah penyihir yang hebat, Miss."

Hermione terdiam dan memandangi pria itu lebih teliti. Rasanya pria ini sangat mirip dengan ciri-ciri yang diceritakan oleh Harry mengenai Voldemort di masa muda yang dikenal dengan nama—

"Sangat tidak sopan bila aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Tom Riddle."

Ya, Tom Riddle.

Tunggu— Bloody Hell!

"Dan namamu, Miss?"

Merlin! Pria di depannya ini Voldemort?

(===)

"Sangat tidak sopan bila aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Tom Riddle."

Tom berusaha menampilkan senyuman sopannya yang sudah dia latih selama delapan tahun ini. Gadis di depannya masih terdiam dan kini memandanginya dengan aneh. Bahkan rasanya wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin pucat setelah mendengar perkataan Tom.

"Dan namamu, Miss?"

Kedua mata cokelat madu gadis itu beralih untuk menatap permukaan jalan berbatu yang tengah mereka injak. Kelihatannya dia sedang gelisah dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Kenapa gadis ini? Apa dia mengenal Tom sebelumnya?

"Nagini."

"Maaf?" Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali memandanginya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Nagini. Namaku Nagini."

Tom terdiam sejenak. Huh? Nagini? Nama yang sangat aneh dan terdengar seperti nama hewan.

"Hanya Nagini?"

"Hanya Nagini," ucap gadis itu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak tahu nama keluargaku. Aku yatim piatu."

"Baiklah." Tom menarik nafas sejenak dan melihat sekeliling, Knockturn Alley selalu sepi meski ini akhir tahun. "Apa yang sedang kau cari Miss Nagini?" Dia melirik gadis itu lagi dan sedikit heran ketika gadis itu seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Bahkan saat ini dia terlihat mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku— tidak. Kurasa aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Gadis itu tetap keras kepala untuk menolak tawaran Tom. Dia merapatkan mantelnya yang bermodel aneh dan melirik ke arah Tom. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal."

Tom melihat gadis yang bernama Nagini itu berjalan menjauhinya tanpa menunggu sepatah atau dua patah kata lagi darinya. Wow, benar-benar gadis yang aneh dan sedikit menyebalkan. Selain nama dan penampilannya yang aneh, dia berani menolak tawaran Tom yang tak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun?

Gadis itu bahkan meninggalkannya seperti Tom hanyalah penjaga toko tua yang biasa menawari barang di pinggir jalan. Sekarang Tom tidak menyesali telah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian kemarin. Gadis itu memang pantas untuk menderita dan tidur di jalanan.

Tapi, seriously? Nagini?

Benar-benar selera nama yang buruk. Apa pengasuh panti asuhannya tidak bisa memberikan nama yang bagus untuknya? Mungkin Nagini adalah nama kodok atau tikus kesayangan peliharaan pengasuhnya hingga dia memberikan nama itu untuknya.

Untuk kali ini, meski nama itu selalu mengingatkannya kepada darah Muggle di dalam tubuhnya. Tom besyukur bahwa namanya terdengar lebih bagus dan manusiawi.

(===)

**29 Desember 1946.**

Hari ini turun salju di Diagon Alley dan Tom menyukai hal itu. Keramaian di sepanjang jalan seperti hari-hari kemarin sekarang berkurang terutama saat hujan salju semakin deras. Hanya beberapa penyihir masih bertahan dengan merapalkan mantera penghangat dan pelindung di sekitar mereka supaya salju tak mengotori pakaian mereka.

Setelah berbelanja di Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions dan beberapa toko untuk membeli kebutuhan perjalanannya. Tom memilih untuk menikmati sisa waktunya sebelum malam di sebuah restoran kecil yang terletak di pojokan Diagon Alley.

Berbeda di hari-hari sebelumnya, restoran dan kedai-kedai yang ada kini terlihat sangat ramai dibandingkan toko-toko yang ada. Karena Tom tidak menyukai keramaian, dia memilih restoran yang agak jauh dan terlihat lebih sepi dari semua tempat makan yang ada.

Rasa hangat menyambutnya ketika dia memasuki restoran itu. Dia berjalan menuju meja paling pojok dan duduk di samping jendela kaca permanen yang dihiasi oleh bunga Desember di baliknya. Seperti biasa, sebuah memo dan pena bulu terbang ke arahnya, mencatat pesanannya dan segera pergi ketika Tom selesai memesan.

Tak beberapa lama, Tom memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca buku 'Hermione Jean Granger' sembari menunggu kopi hangatnya datang.

Dia langsung membuka halaman enam dan membaca semua kalimat yang ada di lembaran itu dengan serius. Tulisannya yang rapi, padat dan terlihat indah membuat Tom sedikit penasaran mengenai sosok Hermione ini.

Dari caranya menyampaikan informasi dan semua detail yang ada, bisa dipastikan bahwa wanita ini adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat cerdas. Suatu hal yang luar biasa menemukan wanita cerdas di jaman ini selain Rowena Ravenclaw.

Tom membalik halaman baru dan menemukan informasi bahwa 'Hermione' pernah menggunakan Time-Travel saat tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts demi menyelamatkan Sirius Black dan Buckbeak dari kematian atas persetujuan kementerian sihir.

Sirius Black? Tom tidak pernah mendengar nama itu di dalam keluarga Black selama ini. Dia sangat yakin dengan hal itu karena semua anggota Black seumurannya telah menjadi pengikutnya dan dia mengenal seluk-beluk keluarga itu dengan sangat baik.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia menemukan nama yang tak pernah dia dengar. Dan Hermione adalah murid Hogwarts? Apa dia adalah kakak kelas Tom? Dan apa itu Buckbeak?

Tom membalik halaman selanjutnya dan semakin bingung dengan penjelasan buku itu. Hermione menuliskan bahwa sebenarnya kementerian sihir memiliki beberapa stok Time-Turner di ruang waktu dan semuanya rusak saat perang besar Hogwarts.

Baik, perang besar Hogwarts. Tanggal 2 Mei—

1998.

Tom berhenti menggerakan matanya dan terpaku pada deretan angka yang membentuk informasi sebuah tahun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Mempercayai buku ini atau menganggap ini hanya sebuah karangan bebas yang liar.

Kalau buku ini benar. Itu artinya buku ini menuliskan mengenai masa depan. Hermione adalah seorang wanita yang berasal dari masa depan. Pantas saja dia tak pernah mendengar namanya dan nama-nama lainnya yang disebutkan dalam buku ini.

Tapi, bila buku ini hanyalah sebuah karangan fiktif belaka dan Hermione adalah seorang wanita yang berfantasi dan gila. Itu artnya buku ini adalah sampah.

Tom mengalihkan pandangannya ketika secangkir kopi hangatnya mendarat sempurna di atas meja. Dia meraih cangkir itu dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Meneguknya sambil memperhatikan jalanan Diagon Alley yang masih dihiasi oleh butiran-butiran salju dari angkasa. Langit mulai menggelap dan beberapa toko termasuk restoran yang dia singgahi kini menyalakan lampunya.

Beberapa penyihir memilih untuk singgah di restoran untuk makan malam atau berteduh sejenak dari salju yang semakin deras. Termasuk sosok gadis yang berlari dari ujung jalan dan berteduh di bawah atap restoran, tepat di dekat jendela Tom.

Rambut ikal cokelat terang yang terlihat agak menggelap karena hari yang menjelang malam dan mantel yang sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya. Ah, gadis ini lagi.

Tom memperhatikan gadis itu sejenak. Gadis yang dia kenal dengan nama Nagini itu tengah membersihkan rambutnya dari kepingan-kepingan salju bagai serpihan daun di sarang burung. Sesekali dia harus membungkuk dan membiarkan rambut ikal sepunggungnya terjatuh bebas dari pundaknya, menepuk-nepuknya agar butiran salju itu jatuh.

Setelah dia membersihkan rambutnya, dia menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menghangatkan kedua tangannya, setelah itu dia menempelkan telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat ke kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Tom menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya. Dia menggeser tempat duduknya agar dia bisa semakin dekat dengan jendela restoran itu. Mengetuknya berkali-kali hingga gadis itu menyadarinya, membalik badannya dan membiarkan kedua mata cokelat madunya kembali bertemu dengan kedua matanya.

Tom memberikan senyumannya dan menyuruhnya masuk dengan bahasa isyarat tapi gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Gadis itu terlihat panik dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah secara random. Sepertinya gadis itu ingin pergi dari tempatnya sekarang, tapi hujan salju semakin deras dan sepertinya dia teralu pintar untuk memlih mati kedinginan di luar.

Tom meneguk kopinya lagi dan merasakan cairan hangat itu melewati kerongkongannya. Dia menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jubahnya. Dia menaruh beberapa keping galleon di atas meja dan beranjak dari duduknya. Membuka pintu restoran itu dan merasakan hawa dingin mulai menyerang tubuhnya.

Dia merapatkan syalnya dan melirik ke arah gadis yang tadi menolak tawarannya, Nagini. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekatinya yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jubahnya.

"Selamat malam, Miss Nagini."

"..." Gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat dan memandangi sosok Tom beberapa detik, "selamat malam Mr. Riddle."

"Malam yang dingin bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tom. Dialihkan pandangannya dari Tom dan menatap jalan Diagon Alley yang kini berwarna putih.

"Dan kau menolak tawaranku untuk masuk ke dalam restoran."

"Er- yeah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Ya, aku memang tidak suka direpotkan."

"Aku bisa menduganya."

Mereka kembali terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Kau masih mencari barangmu yang hilang?"

"Ya." Tom bisa melihat gadis itu mengangguk lagi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dahi gadis itu mengerut dan dia terlihat tidak tenang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau cari? Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari sini."

"Huh?" Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat tinggi saat dia menatap wajah Tom.

"Dilihat dari baju yang kau pakai, mantel dan sepatu yang sama. Sepertinya kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu sampai kau menemukan barang itu. Apa selama ini kau tidur di lorong Knockturn Alley?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tom Riddle itu banyak bicara."

Tom menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat hingga membentuk sebuah garis tipis di wajahnya. Sekarang dia yang mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seorang gadis yang begitu keras kepala dan tidak mau dibantu."

Gadis itu meliriknya sinis dan mendengus kesal. "Baik, aku sedang mencari sebuah buku."

"Well, kau bisa mencarinya di toko buku," ucap Tom sarkastik dan lagi-lagi gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya yang besar.

"Oke, harusnya aku tahu kalau Tom Riddle tak akan pernah berniat untuk membantu siapapun."

"Pemikiran yang benar Miss, tapi berhentilah berbicara seakan-akan kau mengerti tentang diriku."

"Dan berhentilah menggangguku!"

Tom mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat aneh. Tentu saja karena dia merasa bahwa gadis ini telah mengejek dan berani memerintahnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau niat membantu disebut mengganggu."

"Merlin! Apa maumu? Membantuku?" Gadis itu kini menggerakan badannya hingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan Tom. "Baik, kita lihat apa kau bisa membantuku Mr. Riddle."

Oh? Apa gadis ini menantangnya? Menarik.

"Buku seperti apa yang kau cari?"

"Sebuah buku yang mirip memo pribadi. Sampul kulit berwarna cokelat tua dan di halaman pertamanya menuliskan nama 'Hermione Jean Granger'."

Tom sedikit terkejut saat gadis itu menjelaskan ciri-ciri buku yang dia cari. Semuanya sangat mirip dengan buku yang diberikan oleh Burkes saat dia mengundurkan diri dari toko tiga hari yang lalu, tepat saat dia melihat gadis yang bernama Nagini ini terbaring di jalanan. Apa gadis ini pemilik buku itu? Tapi nama gadis ini adalah Nagini, bukan Hermione.

"Apa itu bukumu?"

"Tidak itu buku orang lain." Gadis itu mendengus membuat Tom menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Demi Godric! Tentu saja itu bukuku! Mana mungkin selama tiga hari aku berjalan kesana kemari hanya untuk menemukan buku orang lain."

"Humor yang tidak lucu, Nagini."

"Diamlah, aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka bercanda."

"Lima belas poin untukmu."

"Terima kasih Prof," sahut gadis itu dengan nada sinis. Tom menarik ujung bibirnya dan melepaskan syal hijau tuanya. Dia melemparkannya ke arah gadis itu dan membuatnya menangkap benda rajutan itu dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa ini?"

"Kurasa kau tahu itu adalah syal."

"Aku tahu ini adalah syal Riddle." Gadis itu menekan semua suku kata di dalam kalimatnya. Mungkin saking kesalnya dia bisa mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya yang ditumbuhi oleh rambut ikal tebal yang terlihat aneh itu. "Yang kutanyakan di sini adalah kenapa-kau-memberikan-ini-padaku?"

"Udara sangat dingin hari ini, aku tidak ingin kau mati karena kedinginan."

"Oh baik sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ingat, aku seorang penyihir dan aku bukan penyihir bodoh."

"Kurasa kau bukanlah penyihir yang bodoh kecuali namamu yang terdengar konyol itu—" Tom terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "— dan rambutmu yang mengingatkanku pada semak belukar."

"Kuberikan lima belas poin untuk Slytherin karena telah memujiku."

Tom mengerutkan dahinya, "bagaimana kau tahu aku berada di asrama Slytherin?"

"Terlihat sangat jelas darimu."

Tom mengangguk ringan dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, "bagaimana kalau aku berhasil menemukan buku itu?"

"Hm.. entahlah. Mungkin aku akan berterima kasih."

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu."

"Wow frontal sekali." Gadis itu membuat ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "Baik, apa yang kau inginkan? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak memiliki benda berharga apapun."

"Tenanglah Nagini. Aku belum menemukan bukumu. Akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku tahu kalau kau berhasil menemukan bukuku?"

Tom terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa menyerahkan buku ini besok karena dia belum selesai membacanya. Lagipula, dia tidak mempunyai rencana untuk ke Diagon Alley besok dan dilihat dari hujan salju hari ini, mungkin besok akan terjadi badai salju dan jalanan kota London akan ditutup.

"Kita bertemu di tempat ini, jam yang sama saat akhir tahun. Jelas?"

"Sangat jelas." Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kesal dan meremas syal Tom yang berada di tangannya. "Semoga kau tidak menemukan buku itu." Dia mulai melangkah menjauhi Tom, berjalan entah kemana.

"Semoga doamu terkabulkan, Nagini."

Tom hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasa dan memperhatikan punggung kecil gadis itu yang tertutupi oleh rambut ikalnya. Setelah beberapa detik memandangi sosoknya, Tom berbalik dan berniat untuk kembali ke penginapannya.

"Hei Riddle."

Gadis itu memanggilnya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis itu tengah berdiri agak jauh di sana. Tangan kanannya yang memegang syal Tom terangkat ke atas. Masih dengan wajah kesalnya dan pipinya yang merona karena kedinginan, dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar samar.

Tom mengangkat alisnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih!"

Dan gadis itu segera berlari dengan cepat lalu menghilang setelah berbelok di tengah pertokoan.

Tom terdiam sejenak di tempatnya dan tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan sambil menahan tawanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia tidak peduli beberapa orang menatapnya heran saat mereka melewatinya. Yang pasti, Tom sedang merasa senang karena dia berhasil mempengaruhi satu orang lagi.

'Gadis yang benar-benar menarik.'

(===)

**30 Desember 1946.**

Hari ini Tom bangun agak pagi dari biasanya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memesan sebuah kopi sebagai sarapan di pagi hari. Dia mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sebuah kursi dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil sebuah buku yang berniat dibacanya pagi ini, Tom menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sandaran kursi dan meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga buku itu mendarat mulus di atas pangkuannya. Dia membuka buku itu dan langsung menuju halaman sebelas. Setelah menceritakan mengenai pengalaman Hermione menggunakan Time-Turner, halaman ini menceritakan bahwa benda ini juga bisa dipakai ke masa depan ketika telah diputar untuk kembali ke masa lampau. Hermione menemukan fakta ini setahun setelah dia lulus dari Hogwarts.

Kedua mata Tom kini beralih ke halaman berikutnya yang menceritakan bahwa Kementerian Sihir merekrut Hermione sebagai anggota Departemen Misteri atau lebih tepatnya para _Unspeakable_ sebulan setelah dia lulus, sebagai penyihir paling pintar di jamannya Hermione mendapatkan banyak kewenangan termasuk menggunakan Time-Turner.

Penyihir paling pintar di jaman itu? Apa 'Hermione' ini sepintar dirinya?

Tom membalik halaman baru dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu ketika seseorang mengetuknya perlahan. Dia mengambil tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah pintu itu hingga tak lama pintu itu tidak terkunci dan terbuka cepat, menampilkan seorang pelayan membawa kopi panas yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Pelayan wanita itu meletakkan kopinya di atas meja dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Permisi Mister." Tom memandanginya dan menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. "Ada laporan yang mengatakan bahwa beberapa tamu melihat seekor ular raksasa melewati balkon dan koridor penginapan ini. Saya harap Mister menutup pintu kamar dan jendela kamar Mister dengan baik. Kami masih memeriksa laporan ini dan saya harap Mister mau melakukan saran kami demi keselamatan Mister."

Tom mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat pelayan wanita itu merona. "Terima kasih." Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi, pelayan itu segera keluar dari kamar Tom dengan bahagia.

Tom kembali berkutat dengan buku yang berada di pangkuannya. Di halaman baru ini, Hermione bercerita bahwa Kementerian Sihir mulai merasa takut bahwa keberadaan Time-Turner yang tinggal satu-satunya itu akan membawa dampak buruk bagi masa depan dunia sihir. Hingga di tanggal 27 Desember, mereka memutuskan untuk merebut benda itu dari Hermione dan berniat untuk memusnahkannya.

Tom membalik halaman berikutnya dan tak menemukan apapun disana. Sepertinya cerita mengenai Kementerian Sihir meluncurkan perintah untuk memusnahkan Time-Turner adalah hal terakhir yang ditulisnya.

Apa sekarang Time-Turner telah dihancurkan? Atau Hermione membawanya kabur mengingat dia menuliskan bahwa dia sangat tidak menyetujui pemikiran Kementerian Sihir mengenai Time Travel dan sejenisnya. Dan kenapa Tom memikirkan ini begitu serius? Bahkan dia belum tahu apakah buku ini benar atau hanya sebuah khayalan belaka.

Tapi, kenapa gadis beranama Nagini itu memiliki buku seperti ini? Bahkan dia rela untuk tidak pulang selama tiga hari demi buku seperti ini?

Tom meraih cangkirnya dan meminum kopinya sejenak. Dia menutup buku itu dan meletakkan cangkirnya setelah puas merasakan cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu. Tak lama, sebuah suara berisik terdengar dari balkon kamarnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tak menemukan apapun.

Sebelah alis Tom terangkat dan dia bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju balkon dan menggeser pintu dorong yang terbuat dari kaca agar bisa melihat ke luar dengan leluasa. Tapi dia tetap tak menemukan apapun. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya lebih banyak, Tom segera menutup pintu balkon itu dan berbalik menuju kursinya.

Namun langkah Tom harus berhenti ketika dia menemukan seekor ular raksasa tengah melingkar di dekat kursinya. Ternyata informasi yang diberikan oleh pelayan itu benar dan well, Tom tak pernah takut akan ular.

Dia bisa berbicara dengan ular karena dia adalah keturunan dari penyihir agung Salazar Slytherin. Bahkan dia bisa memerintah raja para ular yang dikenal dengan nama Basilik. Jadi untuk apa dia merasa takut dengan ular besar ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ular itu bergerak mendekatinya, menuju kakinya dan berniat untuk melingkar di kakinya.

"Aku mencarimu, mulai sekarang aku akan mengikutimu. Kau adalah majikanku."

Tom melirik ular itu yang kini menyingkir dari jalannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursinya dan duduk di sana lagi. "Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku. Seperti gelas Helga Hufflepuff dan _locket _Slytherin yang kau curi, mulai sekarang aku hidup hanya untukmu."

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang keras kepala." Tom meraih cangkirnya lagi dan meminum kopinya yang mulai mendingin. "Kau mempunyai nama?"

"Tidak."

Sebelah ujung bibir Tom tertarik, dia meletakkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong di atas meja dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Kurasa aku menemukan nama yang cocok untukmu."

(===)

**31 Desember 1946.**

Hermione menguap kecil ketika dia menelusuri jalan Diagon Alley pagi ini. Jujur saja, dia tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup selama beberapa hari dan penginapan yang dia tempati benar-benar tidak nyaman. Setelah menjual jam tangannya di toko kota London dan mendapatkan belasan pertanyaan seperti dimana dia mendapatkan jam tangan ini dan dimana dia membeli mantelnya, bajunya lalu sepatunya— oke lupakan hal ini.

Seperti biasanya, dia tidak menemukan memo pribadinya dimanapun. Buku itu bagaikan ditelan bumi dan tak akan pernah kembali. Setelah menghela nafas dan melihat langit yang cerah, Hermione merapatkan syalnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai yang terlihat hangat.

Dia duduk di bangku kosong yang ada dan memesan sebuah Butterbeer hangat sebagai minuman pagi harinya. Dia melepaskan syalnya dan membuka mantelnya mengingat kedai ini sudah terasa sangat hangat. Diliriknya syal hijau tua yang kini berada di atas meja dan dia menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan Tom Riddle di jaman ini? Kenapa dari semua orang yang hidup di tahun empat puluhan harus Tom Riddle? Dan kenapa pria itu terus mengganggunya?

Hermione akui kalau dia merasa sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya di jaman ini, tapi setidaknya dia mengharapkan seseorang yang bukan musuhnya. Mungkin seperti Profesor Dumbledore?

Dan kenapa dia memakai nama Nagini sebagai namanya saat memperkenalkan diri? Merlin! Sekarang, saat Tom memanggilnya dengan nama itu dia benar-benar merasa seperti ular raksasa peliharan Voldemort yang selalu mengikutinya bagai anak anjing.

Hermione berhenti berpikir ketika seorang pelayan yang terlihat ramah mengantarkannya segelas Butterbeer hangat. Dia meraih cangkir itu dan mendesah pelan ketika kedua telapak tangannya terasa hangat akibat suhu gelas yang dipegangnya.

Sekarang adalah akhir tahun dan dia akan merayakan pergantian tahun di jaman empat puluhan. Nasibnya benar-benar buruk. Biasanya keluarga Weasley akan mengadakan pesta tahun baru dan mengundangnya beserta Harry untuk bersenang-senang sampai pagi. Dan saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan adalah bertemu Voldemort muda yang masih berwujud manusia.

Sebaiknya dia harus mengenang tanggal 31 Desember sebagai hari terburuknya.

Hermione berniat untuk menghela nafas lagi sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu mengenai tanggal itu. Dia ingat bahwa Harry pernah memberitahukannya sesuatu yang penting mengenai tanggal 31 Desember. Tapi apa?

Dia mengangkat gelasnya dan meneguk Butterbeer hangatnya banyak-banyak hingga perutnya terasa hangat. Diliriknya syal hijau tua itu lagi tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari pinggiran gelasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bola mata cokelat madunya membulat sempurna.

Dia ingat apa yang diberitahukan Harry mengenai tanggal 31 Desember.

(===)

Tom memandangi langit London yang dipenuhi semburat oranye. Hari ini sangat cerah dan tak ada tanda hujan salju meski tumpukan benda putih dan dingin itu memenuhi beberapa sudut jalan. Tangan kanannya telah memegang sebuah koper berbentuk persegi panjang dan sebuah syal berwarna abu-abu kehitaman melilit di lehernya.

Dia merapatkan jubahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Leaky Cauldron yang selalu ramai akan pengunjung. Seperti biasa, seorang pria tua tengah duduk di sebelah pintu menuju Diagon Alley. Meliriknya dan tak memperdulikannya.

Tanpa ragu, Tom membuka pintu itu dan disambut oleh pemandangan Diagon Alley yang sama ramainya dengan pusat kota. Apa boleh buat, Tom harus bersabar dengan kondisi ini mengingat sekarang adalah hari terakhir di tahun 1946. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan negara ini dan pergi berkelana kemanapun dia inginkan.

Dia berjalan menuju restoran kecil di pojokan Diagon Alley sesuai janjinya kepada Nagini.

Nagini. Ah, menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuat Tom ingin tertawa. Nama itu benar-benar tidak cocok untuk seorang gadis sepertinya. Kenapa dia tidak memilih nama seperti Rose? Patricia? Michelle? Atau mungkin Hermione? Rasanya nama-nama itu lebih pantas untuknya daripada Nagini.

Tidak, apa yang telah dia pikirkan? Semua ini sudah melewati batas. Dia harus tetap pada jalurnya dan tak boleh keluar meski hanya satu sentipun.

Kaki jenjang Tom terus melangkah, terkadang dia harus berjalan menyamping demi menghindari rombongan penyihir yang berjalan menuju arahnya. Beberapa penyihir terkadang membunyikan terompet sihir yang mampu mengeluarkan berbagai macam suara berisik yang benar-benar membuat kuping Tom panas.

Setelah melalui beberapa blok, Tom akhirnya tiba di tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Dia menggerakan kedua matanya untuk mencari sosok gadis yang ingin ditemuinya dan dia menemukannya di tempat yang sama seperti dua hari yang lalu. Berada di bawah teras restoran dengan mengosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat sore, Nagini."

Gadis itu berhenti mengosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Tom, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang selalu tampak kesal dengan kedua pipi merona.

"Kurasa ini sudah malam, Riddle."

Tom mengabaikan nada sinis itu dan berjalan mendekatinya, "kau menemukan bukumu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tom meraih sebuah benda di dalam jubahnya, dia mengeluarkannya dan menunjukkannya kepada gadis itu. "Buku ini?"

"..." Kedua mata madu itu terlihat membesar saat buku itu kini berada di hadapannya. "Benar! Itu bukuku!"

"Baik, kalau benar ini bukumu. Jelaskan padaku buku apa ini."

Tom menggenggam buku itu erat-erat dan menatap lurus ke arahnya Dia menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu dan mengamati ekspresinya yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Itu adalah memo pribadiku."

"Apa kau yang menulis buku ini?"

"Dengar Riddle, berikan buku itu dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Aku jamin itu."

Tom memandangi gadis itu dengan seksama dan terdiam selama beberapa menit. Mereka berdua hanya berdiri berdampingan dan saling menunggu satu sama lain.

"Baik, aku sangat senang mengarang sesuatu. Sejak kecil aku bermimpi menjadi seorang pengarang buku. Semua yang kutulis di dalam buku itu hanyalah imajinasiku."

"Kenapa kau mencari buku ini sampai seperti ini?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya santai dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Imajinasi dan ide tak akan pernah datang dua kali. Kurasa kau mengerti hal itu Riddle."

Tom melirik gadis itu dan berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam kedua bola mata cokelat madu itu. Namun tak ada yang bisa dia dapatkan kecuali keyakinan yang terpancar bagaikan bintang-bintang yang kini menghiasi langit malam Diagon Alley.

Gadis ini bukanlah penyihir biasa. Tom sadar itu, bahkan dia tidak bisa membaca apapun di dalam matanya. Dia bisa melindungi pikirannya dengan baik tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Hanya seorang penyihir."

"Penyihir bernama Nagini," sahut Tom menambahkan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyodorkan buku itu. "Sesuai janji, kau harus membalas ini."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Tom. Dia memasukan buku itu ke dalam sakunya mantelnya yang kecil dan menyodorkan syal hijau tua milik Tom ke arah pria itu.

"Kurasa aku harus mengembalikan ini kepadamu."

"Tidak perlu, syal itu sudah dipenuhi oleh bau mu. Aku tidak ingin memakainya."

Tom mendengar sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Baik, kalau itu mau mu." Dia melilit syal itu di sekitar lehernya dan melipat kedua tangannya lagi. "Kurasa kau juga sudah mendapatkan syal baru yang lebih nyaman."

Tom mempererat syalnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Ini syal yang sangat bagus dan hangat."

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Apa kau memberikannya sebuah nama? Melihat kau sangat menyayanginya," sindir gadis itu lagi membuat ujung bibir Tom tertarik.

"Ya, aku memberikannya sebuah nama." Tom menutup matanya sekilas dan meghirup udara dingin sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membuka kedua matanya dan memperlihatkan cokelat gelap miliknya lagi. "Saatnya membalas budi, Nagini."

"Ya ya ya, apa yang kau inginkan Riddle?"

Tom menggerakkan badannya hingga kini dia bisa menghadap gadis itu dengan baik. Matanya yang terlihat kelam memandang lurus ke dalam kedua mata jernih milik gadis itu. "Lakukan Obliviate kepadaku. Singkirkan memori tentangmu dari pikiranku."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau adalah penyihir yang hebat. Kau bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah."

"Tapi—"

Tom memandang bosan ke arah gadis itu dan menyeringai kecil. "Dengar, aku sedang berjalan menuju impianku. Tak ada satupun yang boleh mempengaruhiku dan mengganggu jalanku. Apa kau mempercayai takdir Nagini?"

"Tidak."

"Begitupula denganku. Kita bisa membuat jalan apapun yang kita inginkan. Takdir tak akan berpengaruh kepada orang yang kuat. Hanya orang lemah yang membiarkan kehidupan membawa mereka."

"Dan apa hubungan ini semua dengan ku?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku selalu mengetahui segalanya. Aku adalah Tom Riddle. Penyihir jenius yang pernah ada. Aku tahu bahwa orang yang penuh logika sepertimu tak akan pernah menulis sesuatu yang fiktif dan berimajinasi seperti anak kecil."

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau mengetahui tentang diriku." Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tom.

"Kau, Hermione Jean Granger." Tom menyadari bahwa gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. "Jangan berbohong, aku tahu aku tidak pernah salah dan aku bisa menggunakan Legilimens untuk melihatnya."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk membantahnya."Gadis itu menggumam pelan dan merapatkan syalnya. "Well, sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan Obliviate terhadapmu. Jadi aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dengan jujur."

"Kau seorang Muggle-born."

"Yeah. Kedua orang tua ku adalah Muggle."

"Dan kau tahu aku membenci Muggle."

Sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar seperti ejekan keluar dari mulut gadis itu. "Melebihi bayanganmu. Aku menghabiskan seluruh masa sekolahku di Hogwarts untuk bertarung demi hal itu."

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

"Kalau kau menyukai hidupmu di ambang kematian setiap hari, ya— kurasa itu terasa menyenangkan."

"Apa kau mengenalku di masa depan?"

"Kau dikenal oleh semua orang di dunia sihir, Riddle. Bahkan mereka tak berani untuk menyebutkan namamu."

"Dan mengingat kau adalah Muggle-born, kita pasti bermusuhan."

Gadis itu menghela nafas dan mengangguk singkat. "Sangat aneh aku bisa berbincang seperti ini denganmu."

"Sangat aneh aku bisa merasa senang berbicara dengan seorang Muggle."

Tom melirik gadis itu yang juga sedang memandanginya dari kedua ujung matanya. "Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menghapus ingatan ini. Semua ini memang salah."

"Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Tangan kanan gadis itu bergerak masuk untuk mengambil tongkatnya di dalam mantel yang membalut tubuhnya. "Lakukan sekarang sebelum aku berniat untuk membunuhmu."

"Well, kau tahu Riddle? Ternyata kau memang banyak bicara." Gadis itu mengacungkan tongkatnya ke wajah Tom, terdiam sejenak dan membiarkan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain hingga sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. "Sejujurnya aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Setidaknya aku mengenalmu dan kau bukan orang asing meski kau adalah musuhku. Tiga hari ini sudah merubah banyak pandanganku terhadap dirimu."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Dumbledore."

Tom menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya ketika gadis itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kesal sambil menghela nafas. Dia kembali memandangi Tom dan memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu menjentikkan tongkatnya dan rasa dingin menjalar di seluruh bagian yang ada di dalam kepala Tom. Serabut-serabut keperakkan terlihat keluar dari kepalanya menuju tongkat gadis itu dan segera menghilang bagai asap yang tertiup angin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Riddle."

(===)

Tom membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dia memijat area di sekitar dahinya pelan dan merasakan punggungnya sedikit sakit. Dilihatnya sekitar dan menyadari bahwa dia masih berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawanya menuju sebuah negara tujuan pertamanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara wanita yang lebih mirip seperti desisan terdengar di dekatnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat ular raksasa peliharaannya tengah melingkar di atas kursi tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nagini—" Tom menghentikan kalimatnya dengan cepat dan memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal pikirannya. "Kenapa aku memberikan nama itu kepadamu?"

"Karena aku mengingatkanmu kepada seseorang yang keras kepala."

Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, "Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang bernama sama denganku, Nagini."

Kedua mata Tom teralih untuk melihat kegelapan yang ditampilkan oleh jendela di sampingnya. Dia merapatkan syalnya dan sedikit terkejut ketika hidungnya mencium aroma vanila yang kuat di sana. Sejak kapan syal hijau tua kesayangannya ini berbau vanila? Tom selalu memakai parfurm beraroma maskulin dan vanila identik dengan parfum wanita.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?"

"Karena kau menyuruhnya untuk menghapus ingatanmu." Nagini mendekati Tom dan meletakkan separuh tubuhnya yang panjang di atas pangkuan pemuda itu. "Dia mengucapkan sesuatu saat menghapus ingatanmu."

Tom melirik hewan peliharaannya tanpa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri yang bertumpu pada pegangan kursi kereta. "Apa itu?"

Nagini menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit bergerak di atas pangkuan Tom untuk mencari kehangatan di sana. "Selamat ulang tahun, Riddle."

Sebelah ujung bibir Tom tertarik untuk membuat sebuah senyuman khasnya. Dia melirik ular raksasa yang kini telah menjadi bagian jiwanya yang ke-enam kembali terlelap di atas pangkuannya. Tom merapatkan syalnya untuk kedua kalinya, menghirup aroma vanila itu dalam-dalam dan memilih untuk ikut memejamkan mata.

"Terima kasih, Nagini."

The end.

**Author's Note** : Oke, ini hanya sebuah cerita yang kukarang dengan cepat dan bergelut dengan semua deadline-ku #mati. Sedikit menyesal tak bisa publish fic ini saat ulang tahun Tom akibat kunjungan keluarga besar, tapi yah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak.

Apa adakah yang menyadari bahwa syal abu-abu kehitaman yang dipakai Tom waktu bertemu dengan Hermione adalah Nagini? Makanya Tom berkata bahwa dia menamai syal itu. Aku berpikiran bahwa Tom mengubah Nagini menjadi syal selama sementara dengan kemampuan Transfigurasi-nya yang luar biasa hahaha #mengkhayal

Semoga kalian menikmati fic simple ini!

Salam hangat~!


End file.
